


You Never Act The Way You Should

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It isn’t sweet and it isn’t romantic – not the way it was with Scott.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Act The Way You Should

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a crack crossover drabble, but I suppose we'll call it an almost triple drabble instead.
> 
> Thanks to donnersun for the read-through :)

It isn’t sweet and it isn’t romantic – not the way it was with Scott.

It’s the two of them tearing at each other’s clothes, blood-soaked and mud-caked from the hunt. It’s Allison’s calves wrapped tight around Dean’s back and her ankles sliding in sweat.

It’s Dean’s teeth grazing her collarbone and his marks all over her when they’re done. Sometimes she stands naked in front of the mirror as she digs her fingers into them over and over just so she can remember the feel of him in between infrequent visits.

“You shouldn’t let anyone sneak up on you, Argent.” He wraps an arm around her waist from behind and presses his lips to her ear, his voice rough and sex-thick. “I could be anyone, you know. Anything.”

“That’s what my aunt used to say.” Allison lets out a whimper when she feels him, hard, pushing against her ass.

“Did you moan like that for her, too?”

Allison rolls her eyes, says, “Anyone ever tell you you’re an asshole?”

She wants to bite back at him, say something witty about how the Winchesters put the Win in incest, or something like that but then she remembers the way Kate smelled when she was pressed up behind her, showing her how to shoot straight and it makes her blush and bite her tongue.

“Seriously, Sweetheart,” he says, “your aunt may have been one buckets-of-crazy Cougar, but she knew what she was talking about. Mostly.” 

His thumb brushes her nipple and she rocks back, rubs her ass against him slow and when she hears the intake of breath she laughs a little. It’s been a long time since Allison’s even felt like smiling, let alone laughing. Dean is an exception to so many things.


End file.
